


Isn't It Lovely

by Ihf_ihop_ihi



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other, Soul Bond, Soul sharing almost soulmates but not really, Ten chokes Sicheng out of hatred, Ten hates Sicheng, angsty angsty angsty, but sicheng doesn't die so no worries, shared pain and emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihf_ihop_ihi/pseuds/Ihf_ihop_ihi
Summary: A single soul, meant for one, divided between two. Ten's soul intertwined with Sicheng's and theres no day of reckoning to come. Every emotion and pain shared between them, as misery is left on the horizon. Ten can't stand to share his soul one day longer.





	Isn't It Lovely

Ten's heart pounded deep inside his chest, his jaw clenched tightly and eyes narrowed in a glare aimed towards Sicheng. A calm look rested on his gentle features, slow and steady snores lifting from his parted lips. His tangled brown hair falling over his eyes. Sicheng was clueless. 

Ten hated him. 

Sicheng had stolen everything from Ten. Any opportunity in his life was immediately destroyed the moment he met Sicheng. Every chance of a livelihood pouring down the drain due to the connection he had with a someone he'd never met off the streets of China. 

"It's a blessing to share a soul." That's what they all had told him. Someone to understand your pain better than anyone else. Your lives forever intertwined and dependent on the other. A special connection stronger than any other person could ever fathom.

Ten didn't believe it. He couldn't. All his life, from the time he could remember, he always had the nagging sensation of someone else's emotions mixed with his; the pain someone else felt burning up his insides with no due cause. He hated it. 

His hands balled into fists, contempt lit behind his eyes. His veins burning with rage, pooling in his stomach and boiling into his chest. Decades of heartache turned into anger. Ten couldn't take it anymore. He'd had enough. 

Without a second thought he lurched forward and locked his hands around Sicheng's throat. His ears rang profusely, increasing pressure on his throat as if he had wrapped his hands around his own throat. Sicheng's warm brown eyes burst open, a gasp lingering on the tip of his tongue.

Ten could feel Sicheng inhale, quivering vibrations against the palms of his hands. Fear leapt up Ten's chest, but he suppressed it down. Sicheng's grabbed Ten's wrists, hissing out a breath. A burning ache blossomed inside his ribcage, Sicheng's eyes watering as he looked up through the dark room into Ten's cold gaze. 

"You'll kill us both." He choked out. Tears beginning to rush down his cheeks as hypoxia kicked through his veins. Sicheng tried to struggle, shoving against Ten and thrashing under him with all his might. His lungs were heavily compressed and eager for oxygen but he could only sputtered, lips parted, air just outside his reach.

Ten could feel it, the rapid churn of asphyxia shooting down from his windpipe and deep into his lungs. Ten's head beginning to spin, he could feel Sicheng's consciousness start to weaken and droop. Sicheng's hands trembled as he tried to claw off Ten's fingers curled around his throat keeping him from his next breath. 

Ten choked, his face flushed red as veins pulsed up his neck and face, the room beginning to slip around him. Ten wanted this, right? He no longer could stand half his soul belonging to another. His soul and his alone. Sicheng's eyes began to dull out, rolling back as an almost silent exhale left his lips. His head pounded, pressure building in his temples as he swayed back and forth, dizzy and unable to see. Consciousness began to drain from Ten's grasp, wasting away at his own hands. Sicheng's pulse humming a slow tempo under the pads of his fingers. 

He couldn't. 

Ten abruptly lurched away, standing on the brink of his consciousness, balanced barely on a tight rope; he surrendered. Gasping through an open mouth, hand instantly on his throat and eyes low cast across Sicheng through what light littered into the room from the moon. 

Sicheng heaved, arms shaking as he leant over his bed, spit stringing from his quivering lips. His eyes barely open, his head sluggishly lulling to the side. Pain throbbing behind his eyes, his chest lifted as air filled his lungs. He fell limp, arm hanging off the bed as soft wheezes escaped him. 

A bullet of grief ricochetted up Ten's chest, remorse piercing his heart as he watched the other half of his soul lay still, motionless, whimpering out each breath he took. Ten licked his lips, inhaling shakily he reached out and rested a clammy hand on Sicheng's leg. 

Sicheng inhaled sharply, swiftly pulling his leg away. His eyes fluttering open, a pool of tears collecting in his lashes as he looked between Ten's ebony gaze. Tears dribbled down his cheeks, a fearful gloss lingering inside his sheen irises. 

Ten took his hand away, his eyes hardening. Standing in an instance, he exiting Sicheng's room and slammed the door behind him. Storming into his room and pressing his back to the door, his nose wrinkled as he exhaled. 

"What is wrong with me?" Ten hissed, glaring down at his shaking hands.

Frantically running his hand through his hair, swallowing around the lump in his throat. His stomach clenched painfully, regret gnawing at his side. A headache throbbing between his temples, his breath wary on his tongue and gaze falling around his dim room.

Hopeless knots clawed up his chest. Tears pricking his eyes with a bitter sting. Ten's face twisted in disgust for himself, what was wrong with him!? Yanking a lamp from his nightstand and throwing it across the room in a flurry of devastation. He cried out, anger and regrets pulling him apart. 

Tugging on his hair, Ten breathed heavily, eyes wide as he turned in endless circles around his room. Desperate whines falling on deaf ears as he raked his hands through his hair, tears beginning to drip off his jaw and hit the floor. Panic snaked up his chest rendering him motionless. His eyes landing on the door, stumbling towards it, pulling it open with fervor; nothing but the darkness of the hall stared straight back at him. 

Pushing his palms into his eyes and clawing down the sides of his face, he squeezed his eyes close and sunk down the wall.

Sicheng had stood behind Ten's door, his hand raised to knock. Breathing uneven as tears rolled down his cheeks, He could feel Ten's pain. The mind-numbing ache for freedom eating holes in his sanity day after day, planting lies in his head and destroying the relationship he had with Sicheng.

He knew how much it hurt Ten to share his soul. 

Sicheng flinched at the sound of glass shattering, fear squeezed inside his chest and he stumbled back a step, eyes leary on Ten's door. Scampering back to his room, shallow breathes lifting his chest. His eyes were wide through the dark room, pressing his back against the door as he inhaled slowly. His eyes fell closed, tears slipping past his lashes. 

"Why me..." His voice broke, a trembling hand going through his hair. He sunk to the floor, his head resting against the door. His toes curled into the carpet, as every fiber of his being urged him to go and soothe Ten. His soul belonged to Ten, he knew that and with each moment that passed in time Sicheng felt the urge to be by Ten's side, no matter the risk or consequence.

Sicheng could never catch his breath. 

He exhaled, fingers lifted cautiously to skim across his neck. Ten hissed, hand going instinctively to his throat, brows furrowed in pain. He swallowed and looked to Sicheng's closed door. 

"I'm sorry."  
____


End file.
